customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Previews from Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound (VHS and DVD releases 1997-2020)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:AD9F:561C:581B:D50-20191009001721
SUBSCRIBE HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS COMMUNITY CHANNELS ABOUT All activities Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xp0sAfdYio 2:10 NOW PLAYING Have Fun For Riding In Barney’s Car (Uploaded By: BarneyBYGFriends) Daniel Juravsky • 155 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTAXczks5UE 2:10 NOW PLAYING Say Please And Thank You!!! Daniel Juravsky • 9 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n85Tg0CH4ro 2:10 NOW PLAYING Thanks! So Here Comes!! Daniel Juravsky • 16 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrM1llhhyF8 2:10 NOW PLAYING Everyone Have Surprises For Songs For Add (For BarneyBYGFriends) (Episodes Have!!) Daniel Juravsky • 33 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iozjAxFyFKI 2:10 NOW PLAYING Thanks To Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS Daniel Juravsky • 4 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJPZTXj27y0 2:10 NOW PLAYING Here It Comes For Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS Daniel Juravsky • 2 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJj0yldGuc0 2:10 NOW PLAYING Special Thanks To Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS - Amazing! Daniel Juravsky • 2 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCauwTYN5Ps 2:10 NOW PLAYING Thank You Very Much For This! Called: Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS Daniel Juravsky • 3 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0R8xyzrtfQ 2:10 NOW PLAYING Complete Episode Of You Can Do It! (Without Sprout) (For Season 6, Episode 17) (BUMS-ARTY) Daniel Juravsky • 4 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RdKQ20BpHc 2:10 NOW PLAYING Episode from You Can Do It! Credits & (Complete Credits) (For Buckle Up My Seatbelt!) Daniel Juravsky • 10 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93k7igqD94k 2:10 NOW PLAYING Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Are We There Yet!) (Along With You Can Do It! Credits) (Episode From!!) Daniel Juravsky • 6 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wReaPPQNaxI 2:10 NOW PLAYING Numbers! Numbers! (After Found A New Friend For Amazing!!!) (10 More Themes) Daniel Juravsky • 5 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SIOIcfbZRY 2:10 NOW PLAYING Riding In Barney’s Car (Demo Version) Parr 1 to 30 Is Coming For Screener Copy Daniel Juravsky • 5 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FwngSlDgDM Uploads PLAY ALL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ds-YyKtVAo 1:40 NOW PLAYING Opening to Barney C'est L'heure des Chiffres 2000 Canadian French VHS 3 views 15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pELwHBPVGAM 51:49 NOW PLAYING Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Screener Version) 1K views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74RwrdT4JyM 1:33 NOW PLAYING Closing to Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1997 Screener VHS 754 views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHB6qyTnh4g 2:01 NOW PLAYING Opening to Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1997 Screener VHS 929 views 1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wR6BUEekIBE 2:27 NOW PLAYING Closing to Barney's Sensesational Day 1998 Filipino VHS 1K views 3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V-mfSEPb3A 2:30 NOW PLAYING Closing to Barney's Good Day Good Night 1998 Filipino VHS 1.2K views 3 months ago 551 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUOuddOEe0qrMAtgXoJdsIQ DOOM 7 hours ago Serial killers love being described as "prolific" by the press. 127 REPLY View 6 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUxFIB2Ee_YeYZmpUo2y1Eg Libi Uremovic 7 hours ago 15 mug shots, but they let him go over and over and over ... 79 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQqbsUp0g_FdHLtkWgJezyA NPC 6 hours ago 1 bullet for each of his victims would cost significantly less than him being in prison for a single day 99 REPLY View 11 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDoT5QOCHjHn1038Rs6mfxw Man of Mu 9 hours ago We still feeding him, housing fuckhead. Why is he still alive 140 REPLY View 16 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtY0t8dV4bBIlD_m-FKgcSQ Raf Bass 9 hours ago (edited) How is it Possible that we all still feeding this monster 12 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM0b-VkLx1X4YMFfIBX5_QQ Puchi Bamba 11 hours ago (edited) FBI wants help, okay go to home depot get a shovel and drop this man off in a wooded area where I'm sure plenty of volunteers will help rehabilitate him for free, BTW the shovel is to teach him how to plant a few trees...I promise! 32 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRqubuaxNz9RtWd1QulrOKw Spicy Boy 2 hours ago how long until the tumblrites start fetishizing this murderer too? 9 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaE91OBQNfra0BgzFPDs_5g Jordan Hoffman 5 hours ago So let's broadcast how great he thinks he is. Greedy media. 16 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMoDwzwAcDslU_fmXgdOmVA Khadar Abdullahi 12 hours ago Find the zodiac killer. ☝️ 64 REPLY View 9 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjvLVzq59o7YY2rHAA2ABhw John Gray 5 hours ago He looks like an emissary of the devil. 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzMtFwAFlqDl6Vfo9plLNZA Nedews 5 hours ago the question is, why is he still alive? 7 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCueDxWe2M0R3GVUYylg-RSg sto2ky fireproof 3 hours ago Put the news keeps telling me about white people 8 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUAgZaTTASbBAaM-ixDkaRg Jenn Faire 6 hours ago Most serial killers are Black! 8 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCl3l-ZcypCnvgdJxBl90tyQ regguy69 11 hours ago Selective photographic memory. The fact that he does remember the details decades later means he replayed every encounter over and over in his mind. His thirst for death could never be quenched. Such individuals live on that adrenaline until they tired out. And since he couldn't continue but not due to his own choice, recounting the stories is his way to reach that adrenaline. Prison are made exactly for that type of individuals. 56 REPLY View 12 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnCN9qSfuwwdAS0ap8PyyJg DisobeyToday 3 hours ago Anyone know how many of his 90+ victims were prostitutes? I didn't hear the word "prostitute" once in this story 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDYkA0-m7y2Pob7fXuHwQLg Verla Jacinta 8 hours ago Disheartening ������. Such stories show that there’s something wrong with the culture of love 3 REPLY View 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCilx7TBfSQQlVteIRCQggxg David Abbott 5 hours ago Needs to hang 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8M6ZJuVi_DvmY4d3HttwaA DGiovanni 11 hours ago Way to glorify him 32 REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCy03BNCE5YyYS_IFIjoe0wQ Joe Thurman 7 hours ago This illustrates the insanity of our institutions and laws. A loser in life gets special treatment because we need to know his motivations and methods when we should just dispatch him to hell where he belongs. 29 REPLY View 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiXZ2P7vfWtxy-aF7LXnvxw